Knight in Shining Onesie
by Vali Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Summary: What do we get when we pair up an Adorkable Knight, a Stern Heiress and a Pervert Catwoman?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

Weiss Schnee frantically looked around but nothing but darkness. Her frantic movements caused the skin on her wrists hurt, rubbing against the rough material. She then realized that her arms and legs were in a tight bind.

How did she come in this kind of situation was the only thing clear on her mind. Last time she knew, she was on the garden of their manor and then she heard explosions.

"Hello…?"

Weiss called out to the darkness but only received silence. She tried to break free of her bind but her young body could not produce enough strength.

"Is anybody there?"

Weiss called out again while trying her best to find something that can possibly break the ropes. Unfortunately, there was very little light wherever she was so she was forced to crawl around. By now, several thoughts were running through her head. Like where was she, what exactly happened and why was she not rescued yet.

Furthermore, if she were kidnapped shouldn't someone be present to guard her in case she tried to escape?

Weiss gritted her teeth and forced herself not to look weak. She was a Schnee, she can't go around showing weakness like fear or any other emotions. She should be perfect in everyone's eyes. Flawless, worthy of a Schnee heiress.

That's what her father always told… what he only says to her.

"Grrr."

Weiss froze as she heard a growl.

A pair of crimson eyes were locked at her.

Terror crept inside her. Sweat escaped from her skin and the barely restrained tears were getting hard to control.

A strong wind blew, carrying the thick clouds away and barely illuminating her surroundings.

She was at what it looks like a forest, surrounded by thick trees. Her hair scraggly, her dress full of dirt from crawling around and scratched littered around her body.

But none of them were of any concern to her.

Because a few meters away from her was an Ursa and from the crazed look on its face, it was definitely hungry.

There was something in her chest, threatening to break free. She tried to suppress it but failed. Weiss only realized what it was after she had done it. Something she thought she would never do.

Scream.

The Ursa roared menacingly and charged at her, saliva escaping from its big mouth.

Weiss ducked on pure instincts and barely escaped the claw that sliced the air above her.

The lesson about being a fair lady completely forgotten. Weiss crawled like a worm to escape the monster. She did not care if her face was on dirt, nor about the scratches all over her body from crawling on rough terrain.

The Ursa charged again, and this time, Weiss hid behind a tree. She shrieked as she felt the tree shake from the impact from the Ursa's tackle.

Weiss crawled away once again but stopped when she realized the path in front of her were starting to ascend.

The Ursa went nearer, its padded footsteps echoing loudly.

Time froze for Weiss, desperately she prayed for someone to save her.

She did not want to die.

As the Ursa raised its paw, Weiss closed her eyes, Tears stroke down from her face into the ground. Her sobs sounded so weak.

*SHING*

A sound of something being cut followed by a pair of things collapsing. Something wetting her dress.

Weiss opened her eyes and gasped at the beheaded Ursa before her. Her gaze turned to the figure behind the Ursa.

A bot with scraggly blond hair and blue eyes was lifting a sword with his shaking hands. His expression that of fear.

The boy fell on his butt, heavily breathing for air, his sword fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Minutes passed and Weiss felt the need to speak.

"Hey-"

She did not mean to scare him but the boy jumped from his seat and shrieked with a surprisingly girl-like voice. He then seemed to remember her presence. Weiss twitched.

"Do-don't do that! I-I was almost s-scared to death!"

Weiss twitched again.

"Excuse me! I was the one almost mauled by the Ursa here!"

The boy Eeped.

"A-an Ursa! Bu-but I thought it was a Beowulf!"

Silence…

"Eep! Mom will kill me if she saw these stains."

For the second time. Weiss wondered what in the Dust was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc first received Crocea Mors when his grandfather died.

Gilgamesh Arc, known for being a hero who battled the creatures of Grimm in his younger days, always told Jaune stories about the legendary sword and those who wielded it in the past. Man and woman brought glory to mankind using the white steel of Crocea Mors.

Jaune remembered the heroic stories told by his grandfather. His ancestors would always save the day and kill unique or horde of Grimm in the end of the say. Bringing them to glory and making them legends. Ever since then, Jaune had wanted to follow their footsteps.

That's why when Gilgamesh Arc died protecting a village from Grimm, successfully driving them away and saving the citizens before his dying breathe, Jaune swore on his grandfather's grave that he too, would become a hero.

It had been a year since that happened.

But Jaune was no hero, not even close.

His sword skills were below average. His body coordination, balance and flexibility were horrendous. Furthermore, he was scrawny and weak.

…And he sounded like a girl.

His mother, Altria Arc always told him that he still have a lot of time to learn how to use Crocea Mors without tripping or wounding himself. She herself did not use the sword, opting to use guns and bullets which made his grandfather a little sad.

Even after a year of practice, Jaune knew that he still sucks in combat. Sure he could slash and stab, but that's about it.

Disappointed on his lack of progress, Jaune sulked and made his way into the woods. Unaware of the sun starting to set, he remembered the stories told to him by his grandfather.

Normally he would go home by this time, but since his mother have guests, he decided to return later than normal so that she could not use him as entertainment and tell his most embarrassing experiences.

It was an hour of walking later that Jaune noticed his surroundings were getting dark… and he was lost.

Which ended up with him running in circles and trying his best to act tough.

Now, even though his grandfather always told him to man up, Jaune still had a huge problem in his confidence in results of his own failure in wielding a sword and making friends.

So when Jaune heard a scream, it had taken him a few seconds to decided whether he should check it or run.

Jaune his behind a tree, his whole body shaking from fear. He was ashamed to admit that he even felt threatened even when it was that girl who has all the attention of the Grimm.

However, with fear came slight courage for Jaune refused to leave the girl to cruel fate.

He held the unsheathed Crocea Mors as he sneaked his way behind the Grimm as silent as possible.

His thoughts wavered at the impossibility of the task. His body felt cold from the fear of failure and death. But all of them vanished when he heard the weak sobs coming from the girl. He would not be a coward in times like this.

So when the Grimm raise one of its paw, changing the position of its bone-like armor and revealing the unguarded flesh on the back of its neck, Jaune put all of his strength in a single slash.

SHING

His body froze when he saw the Grimm move, only to be replaced by relief as it slumped dead in the ground, its severed head landing with a thud a second later.

His strength left his body as he let go of the sword and fell to his butt.

His heart was beating loudly and he was out of breathe. His body shaking heavily and full of sweat.

He did not know how long he stayed in that position but he was interrupted when the girl spoke. Completely surprised, Jaune shrieked like a girl.

He turned towards the girl still in the ground. Her white hair and skin were full of dirt and scratches. He could see the thick ropes around her wrists and ankles, preventing her to stand.

"Do-don't do that! I-I was almost s-scared to death!"

The girl twitched.

"Excuse me! I was the one almost mauled by the Ursa here!"

What?! Jaune blinked and momentarily examined the corpse. The body was big and large bone-like spikes were spiking out of its body. The decapitated head did not resemble any Beowulf he had seen.

"A-an Ursa! Bu-but I thought it was a Beowulf!"

His mother was going to kill him if she learned that he charged against and Ursa!

Silence…

Jaune looked at his yellow shirt full of blood.

Oh boy…

The girl stared.

Jaune looked away,

The girl stared.

Jaune discovered how interesting his shoes were.

The girl stared.

"Please don't stare at me. I-It's creepy!"

The girl gritted her teeth and glared at him. Jaune flinched and silently whimpered. He asked himself what he was supposed to do after saving a girl from death. But due to his lack of social life and friends, he had no idea.

"Creepy?! I'll tell you what's creepy, waking out in and unfamiliar place and tied and then almost becoming a dinner for an Ursa!"

Why do girls had to be scary.

"S-sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing!:

:S-sorry!:

Jaune tried to run away but managed to trip when his sword fell from its strap on his back.

Silence….

"Wimp…"

Jaune only whimpered.

"JAUNE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The familiar voice of his mother echoed through the woods. Jaune immediately perked up.

"Mom! Save me from the mean girl!"


End file.
